


Mercator et Coffea

by faespresso



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cannot emphasize that enough, Gen, No Spoilers, martins crush on john STAYS, my latin is super rusty please forgive me for the title, of COURSE theres a ship tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: For some ungodly reason, a tattoo artist from across the street has decided to pay John and his coworker a visit every morning. This time, he brings more than small talk.(Title roughly translates to: [the] Merchant and Coffee)





	Mercator et Coffea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you guys continue, just know that **I, the author, have only finished season one.** Therefore, some characterization might be off, and if that is the case, I am sorry. Also, because I am not comfortable with writing the main writer's name as the main character's name, I write it as John rather than Jon. 
> 
> Alright, to actual commentary. I asked one of my friends who is more up to date on this podcast than me, as a joke, between John and Martin, who would be the tattoo artist and who would be the florist. They told me Martin would be the tattoo artist, and John the florist. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this. I hope you all enjoy!

The door rings open, and the lone and lanky, tanned clerk this early in the morning looks to the door to see a round, average of height fellow stride through with a tray of cups in one hand. His other hand has a small, plastic cup and promptly holds it out to the clerk.

"G'morning, John!" He beams, and the clerk furrows his thick brows.

"Er... good morning to you too, Martin." He was never here to peruse any flowers, no, he always came to say hello or good morning and to make small talk. Sasha humored him, but John tried to avoid him when possible. But it looks like today just wasn't his lucky day, seeing as Sasha has a different shift today and he is going to be stuck here all by himself handling customers who thought they knew flowers when in reality they did not.

"I hope you don't mind I got a coffee for you. I just asked for it black, I don't know how you like it." His voice is still chipper even this early in the morning, and he wonders how he can manage it.

"...Right." He remarks, taking the coffee from the stranger as if it were hazardous waste, and set it aside. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It was free— punch card. Here, I'll give you one." He shoves his hand into his trouser pockets and pulls out a fresh card, free of any holes or stamps.

"...Thank you." He is not an avid coffee drinker, so he reminds himself to pawn it off on Sasha. "For the card... and the coffee."

"You're welcome. I thought that since you're here early every morning, I thought you could use some coffee..." He explains, not that the florist wants an explanation.

"That is... kind of you." Elias always says he's too forward with the customers, too aloof, and he insists he at least try to be more pleasant. At least, that was before he took holiday weeks ago, and neither of them knows when he will be back, even if it _is _his store.

"...Right then, I should be going." Martin remarks, rather abruptly for the man, seeing as he quite enjoys going on about the weather or other things (which is dogs, mostly). "I have their coffee, and they won't like waiting."

"Yes, of course." He nods, since he has to get back to watering the flowers and trimming bouqets.

The visitor moves to leave, but pauses at the door. "Er... if you want to visit during lunch, you're more than welcome. We'd love to have you."

"I'll consider it." John replies, even if hell would have to freeze over before he'd even think of stepping foot in a tattoo parlor. Not to mention, it's not like he particularly likes Martin so much as he's tolerated. But still, it was awfully nice of him to give him a coffee... _maybe _he'll consider it. John cannot stress enough how up in the air that plan is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing more to this AU. It's cozy, I like it, and lord knows that's needed with how stressful canon is. 
> 
> **If you are going to leave a comment, please don't comment any spoilers!**


End file.
